mew mews on deck
by EvilBlackCherry
Summary: when the mews go on a cruise and found recently broke up couple bailey and cody, Zoey and the others make it there mission to get them back togeter. but will zack and corinas love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Mew mew power on deck

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, and all the mews where working sort of hard at cafe mew mew. Because of the rain no one was really coming. Zoey was sitting at a table looking out of the window.

"I'm so board," she complained. Everyone looked up from what they where doing which was also sitting at a table being board. When Elliot came out of the kitchen.

"Where are all the customers?" Asked Elliot.

"There are none," replied Briget. Elliot lookes at the door.

"Hey Kiki, did you remember to flip the sign over?" He asked.

"The what?" Asked Kiki. Everyone looked at her with either anger or joy (because they wouldn't have to work).

"How could you forget to flip the sign over?" Asked Elliot.

"Hey i only heard flip and that's what I did," argued Kiki doing a back flip and landing perfectly on her feet. just then Wesley came out and decided to cheer Everyone up.

"It's a good thing you did because we would have had to close early anyway," he said. Everyone looked confusedly at him.

"Wesley what are you talking about?" asked Corina. Evryone whent quiet.

"Where all going on a cruise," said Elliot breaking the silence. All the mews cheered.

"We want you all to go home, pack your things, tell your families and meet us hear at 10:00 tomorrow," said Wesley. Evryone got up and went to the back room to get changed.

"Zoey wait, we have an extra ticket if you want to bring Mark along," said Elliot giveing Zoey the extra ticket. Zoey nodded and continued walking. That night Zoey was thinking about whether she should ask mark to come on the cruise. In the end she decided she was going to ask him. She picked up the phone and typed in a number it started to ring.

"Hello,"said a voice. It was Marks.

"Hi Mark,"she said "so yer here's the thing i'm going on a cruise and i have an extra ticket and i was wondering if you wanted to come?" there was a moment of of silence but then mark said

"ok,". for the rest of that night they where talking about the details

chapter 1 done and 2 soon to come ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

mew mew power on deck

the mews

The next day all the mews arived at the dock ready to get on there boat the s.s tipton. Well evryone except Zoey and Mark, Who where running late.

"Where is Zoey?" Asked bridget. Corina shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied. "But i don't think it's fair that she got to bring mark." Renee looked around.

"Speaking of missing people have you seen Kiki," she asked. Evryone looked around.

"she was right hear a second ago," Wesley replied. No one could see her and completely forgot about Zoey and Mark.

"Zoey and Mark ahoy," Announced a familiar voice. They all looked to see Kiki already on the ship.

"KIKI, COME DOWN HEAR NOW!" Yelled Elliot. Kiki nodded head.

"okay," she said doing an acrobatic stunt off of the ship and laning perfectly on her feet in front of evryone. They all looked at her with there mouths in the shape of an O.

"Hi guys,sorry i'm late did i miss anything?" asked Zoey as she and Marke arived. The others all looked at her still in amazement about what Kiki had just done. This made Zoey feel insecure.

meanwhile with the characters from the suite life on deck

Zack, Woody and Marcus where at the smoothie bar listening to yet another argument between cody and bailey. Only this time it isn't one you would expect.

"No bailey, you can not count the platypus as a mammal," argued Cody. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Yes you can, yes they lay eggs but they are warm blooded," argued Bailey. Woody rolled his eyes.

"The fact that they are warm blooded dose not change a thing, they still lay eggs putting them in the reptile family," argued Cody. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Will you guys shut up your arguing about something pointless, like what came first the chicken or the egg?" Zack expressed.

"Oh thats easy it was the chicken," Cody answered.

"No the egg," argued Bailey. Woody, Marcuse and Zack looked at each other.

"WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP!" Yelled coming up behind them. "Now listen, we have some very important gestes coming on board and i want you Cody and Bailey to show them around."

"why can't you do it?" Asked Cody. looked around awkwardly.

"I have to go find new intertainment for tonight after what happend..." he paused. quickly gave a pice of paper to Cody and walked off in a hurry.

"Wow Cody and Bailey have to work together i'm not missing this, my shift finished early," taunted Zack taking off his apron.

"So who are we showing round?" asked Bailey trying to look at the piece of paper, But Cody snached it away.

"I was just getting to that," Cody Snapped. "There under the name Wesley J. Coolridge and friends."

"Well lets go find them," said Zack quickly pushing them to where they would met the others.

chapter 2 done and 3 soon to come ^-^


End file.
